Mario Bros: How It All Began
by DrgnBrth63
Summary: Everyone knows the story: princess gets kidnapped, oddly-dressed heroes saves princes, princess awards heroes. But does anyone know exactly how the heroes first came to be? AU Universe. First Mario story. Rated T 'cause I have know idea how far I'm going to go in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Residents of said kingdom are chatting happily with each other, some are helping with heavy lifting and whatnot; everyone was getting ready for the appearance of the kingdom's beloved ruler. Just then, a horn sounds off from inside the castle walls. Almost everyone in the kingdom's nearby square ran over to the entrance of the castle.

Keyword: Almost.

Somewhere in one of the old shops, a strange hooded figure with round light-blue glasses turned around from where he was "working" and began to call someone on its wrist communicator.

"Boss," it said, "It won't be much longer now; it's almost _that time_."

"Excellent," a deep, gruff voice responded from the speaker, "Now get ready. We've got to make our entrance…a surprise."

Back in the castle, everyone was patiently waiting for the arrival of their ruler, speaking with each other about what news they think they will hear. During all of this, in a large pink bedroom, a lovely woman sat on her bedroom fiddling with her tiara. She wore a hot pink bouffant gown and light pink high-heels. Her bright blonde hair lazily traveled down her back and some of it even drooped over her ears.

Her name was Peach Toadstool. And she was an interesting piece of this kingdom. Despite being spoiled and of royalty, she was sweet, caring and hardly ever spoke badly about anyone. Strangely enough, however, she rarely ever said a word unless of course she was joined by her family – which consisted of, besides her, her father and personal-butler/grandfather-figure Toadsworth. Unfortunately, as of this current time, she was somewhat on her own for the very first time.

It had been only a day or two since her father passed away in her sleep. He was having health problems for a while now, and they knew it was only a matter of time before his daughter would have to take his place. Beforehand, she had just talked to him about her fear and struggling with her first official speech – in which she mentioned keeping her title as "Princess" – and her father had told her to just "let her problems go and just be _you_". That was their last conversation before _it _happened. Right before she got ready for bed that night, one of her castle's many servants came barging in to tell her of the news.

He had a heart attack. He was 84 years old.

Now here she was, extremely nervous. She was even more than her usual nervous and this time her father wasn't there to help her walk it through. She began to tear up as she clutched the tiara in her hands. She looked up to see an old picture of herself with what she considered to be her family; her father looked a little young. She had just turned twenty-one when they took that picture.

"Princess?" a gruff voice asked, causing her to turn to the door. Someone was knocking on her door.

"It's open," she replied, wiping her eyes with her tissues before tossing it in the trash. Toadsworth walked in, a cane in his right hand due to his bad leg, and carefully walked over to where Peach sat.

"Good heavens," he said in surprise as he saw the pile of tissues lying in the trash bin. 'Obviously she had been crying for quite a while,' thought Toadsworth as he turned back to the distraught princess, whose back was currently turned away to prevent him from seeing her face.

"I know, I know. I need to keep my room nice and tidy, regardless of whether or not I get visitors. Now what do you want?" Peach asked in a harsher tone then she had intended.

But Toadsworth, surprisingly enough, didn't react to it at all. "My dear, you seem to be a little too panicky about this right now," he replied; Peach knew what he was going to talk to her about. "I think you should just calm yourself down, you know? Take a couple breathers. I know it's only been a few days since your father passed on, but I know he wouldn't want you to cry over him right now. He'd want you stay strong-"

"Yes, but that's the problem," she interrupted, "I don't know if I _can _be strong. I mean, I've never been so outspoken or sociable with a lot of the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. How am I going to manage that without my father to help me?" She started to tear up again, dropping her tiara in the process.

"Princess, you're being much too hard on yourself," Toadsworth replied as he picked up the tiara and gently placed it back onto her head. "I'm sure no matter what happens, your father would always be proud of you and what you choose to do."

A security guard came in from the door Toadsworth left open. "Sir," he said, "the public is eagerly waiting…"

Toadsworth turned around, said a polite "thank you" to the soldier, and then turned back to the princess. "We should go now, so we can tell them the news."

The princess nodded her head as he took her hand in his and helped her out to the balcony at the front of the castle. She began to wipe her tears once more and tried to do best at faking a smile.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," Toadsworth announced to the spectators below him, "ANNOUNCING THE ARRIVAL OF..."

Suddenly, before he could finish, the ground began to shake violently. From a distance, Toadsworth and Peach could make out what appeared to be a giant airship floating towards the castle. But what they also saw was a flag showing the insignia for their greatest enemy flowing with the wind. It was the evil king of the Koopas, the dreaded Bowser.

The princess felt her knees buckle as her mouth dropped open in shock. She looked towards Toadsworth to see him having the same look of shock, eyes widening as the airship flew closer.

"Open fire!" someone shouted as the troops loaded their cannons with bullet-bills and bombs and fired at the civilians from under them.

With each explosive going off, Peach and Toadsworth backed up slowly towards the back door before finally opening the door and breaking for it.

Unfortunately, the second they opened it, they found their guards trying to fend off a trio of Koopa Troopas and a Hammer Brother, but failing.

They looked for an opening to escape to, and then bolted. No one saw them make their escape, thankfully. As they ran to the back of the castle, they passed by some similar battles taking place at different parts of the castle. The princess and the butler were drawing closer to the backyard as their last resort, but then…

…a giant Reptilian lizard jumped in front of them. The two looked up slowly, their bodies trembling violently as they stared into the creature's eyes. The cold, dark-red eyes looked back at them.

"Why so afraid, puny fools?" he asked in a deep, growling voice that started to make fresh tears come down from Peach's eyes again, ruining her recently-applied mascara.

And then, just as suddenly as he appeared, the lights went completely out, startling Toadsworth as he felt a giant scaly hand smack him upside his face before he quickly blacked out…

Outside the castle, a small animal hid in the shadows with sadness in his eyes. His owner, also hiding in the shadows and about the same height, looked over to him before his eyes drifted back to the castle, fire burning in some places.

"Do not worry, my friend," he said to the animal as the airship they stared at began to turn around and fly away. "They will come to us soon. And _then_ the prophecy shall be fulfilled…"

As he said that, a loud cackling sound could be heard from inside the airship, continuously echoing over the kingdom, as it flew farther and farther away from the semi-damaged castle.

Inside the airship, the lizard from before continued cackling to himself before roaring to himself, "This time, we shall finally have our revenge! And victory…will be MINE!"

He began to laugh maniacally once again as the airship continued to fly closer to an unknown location, where the clouds began to grow darker into nothing but – blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of this chapter uses a little bit of someone else's idea surrounding the "plumbing company's name" problem…or whatever the problem is.**

**Chapter Two**

_Meanwhile, in another dimension…_

Brooklyn, New York. 1985.

Brooklyn was filled with busy traffic and busy people as always. The streets were piling up, many were losing their jobs left and right, it was – in some way or another – absolute chaos.

This day in particular was very special, however, to one particular person.

That person was a man named Luigi. Luigi was dressed in a blue uniform with green patches attached to the arms and kneecaps. Adding to the uniform was a blue cap he donned on his head, _Mario Bros. Plumbing_ printed on the front. As he put it on, he grabbed a razor and started to the restroom. A few minutes later, he walked back out clean-shaven, then grabbed some paint cans and walked to the garage.

_An hour later…_

"Luigi?" a voice called out throughout the house. The voice came from a man who was dressed similarly to Luigi, with red patches substituting for the green. He was also a little heavier in appearance, having put on some weight during his lifetime.

As he made his way to the garage door, he called out for his brother again. "Are you in there, Luigi?" he asked as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, "It's almost time to go already! What could you possibly be-?"

Luigi looked up from where he was, paint stains on his uniform and a wet towel hanging on his neck. "Hey Mario, check it out. Finally got us a design for our van!" he exclaimed happily, "Come check it out, bro!"

Mario sighed. He and his brother have been brainstorming for ideas on a logo; they haven't done it in almost a week though. Mario and Luigi walked over to the side of the van that Luigi was at not too long ago. "Go ahead, man. Turn around!" Luigi said excitedly.

Mario turned his head to see what Luigi was talking about. "…What the heck?"

It was a cartoonish painting of the brothers standing next to each other, plungers in their hands, with _Mario Bros. Plumbing_ printed above their heads in big, bold letters. Mario was silent.

"So," Luigi started, "What do you think?"

It took a few seconds for Mario to find his voice again, and what he said next…well it wasn't really much of a surprise to say the least.

"Are you serious, Luigi? Is this really all that you could think of at this point?" he asked. Luigi tried his best to refrain from groaning frustratingly. He got this kind of criticism almost every time it came, and it was getting annoying for him. _Really_ annoying.

"You don't like it, do you?" Luigi asked with much less enthusiasm than before, "You know, you could be a little less critical and just tell me."

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just…" Mario replied, "It's just that I was expecting something with a little more _pizzazz_ on it."

"Pizzazz?" Luigi asked. Now it seemed to him like Mario was just exaggerating by now.

"Yeah, man. Pizzazz, you know. Like, maybe we could be standing on top of a giant sewer gator inside the sewers…or something like that, at least."

…Is he serious?

"I'm not seeing how any of that – and I do mean _any_ – would show to everyone that we are plumbers. Yeah, almost every toilet or sink is connected to the sewers in some way. That much I can understand. But a sewer gator is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of."

"Oh, you're just jealous because you didn't think of it," Mario replied smugly.

Luigi was getting frustrated with his brother, "Dude, why you got to always criticize something I do? At least I'm actually doing some work around here. You don't help me out at all. We want to be recognized, aren't we? So how about actually _trying _to help me out here, BRO?!"

"Oh calm down, man. I'm just joking," Mario stated, surprisingly calm.

"I know that. Why don't you stop joking around for once and actually _help me out here now_?"

"Alright! But can we at least just keep the MARIO BROS PLUMBING text on the van before we start on the actual insignia thingy?" Luigi breathed a heavy sigh.

"…Fine. We'll get rid of everything but the text, ok? Now come one, help me out here before we get started for work today."

"Hold on, let me get some buckets first," Mario replied as he left to go get some buckets to fill with water.

**Well, that's it for this second chapter, I guess. It has been so long since I started working on this story in the summer of June 2013. Now I am in college in Texas, but it's not going to be useful in the future where I want to be a famous musician or actor, so really what's the point?**

**The college I'm going to is having me re-learn (I think that's the word for it) some things I already learned in high school while at the same time teaching me some new things. But sadly, it's just so BORING! I wish I were Beast Boy right now :(. Ah well, see you next chapter!**


End file.
